Por el bien de la justicia
by El Escritor De Las Estrellas
Summary: Cuatro nuevos personajes harán acto de aparición en este mundo para mantener la delgada linea de la paz y el equilibrio, para evitar muertes innecesarias y sobre todo para ajusticiar de manera apropiada... aunque quien sabe, siempre habrá sangre por derramar...


**Saludos a todos los lectores!**

**Este es otro fic (que espero continuarlo) que me decidí hacer a los pocos capítulos de salida de Akame ga Kill. Como aclaración principal tiene OC's y dos personajes de series distintas (que están ligeramente Ooc), por lo tanto sería como un crossover.**

**Espero que les guste, pueden dejar sus comentarios en la caja de abajo y compartirlos para saber sus impresiones.**

**Disclaimer: Las series Akame ga Kill, Medaka Box y High School DxD no me pertenecen, así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría sólo los tomo prestados para fines de entretenimiento y nada más.**

**Por el bien de la justicia**

En la azotea de un edificio en la capital, un joven ataviado con una armadura y una gran espada en su espalda veía seria y atentamente lo que sucedía abajo, a pocas calles de su ubicación. La policía examinaba la muerte de varios corruptos relacionadas con el abuso y tortura de tres chicas campesinas.

-Por el modus operandi… diría que esto fue obra de Night Raid –dice Ran, observando la escena.

Detrás de él, la gran general Esdese caminaba ruidosamente. Trataba de esconder su enojo, pero era casi evidente.

-Sí, no hay duda de que fueron ellos. Night Raid… pronto serán cazados por los Jaggers –dijo la mujer, mientras que de reojo notó la silueta a lo lejos parada sobre los tejados. Cuando quiso enfocar su visión, esta ya había desaparecido. Esdese se inquietó aun más, pero no dijo nada. Ran pudo notar esa inquietud.

En las afueras de la capital…

El viento traía consigo a aquella figura que, anteriormente, estaba situada sobre el tejado de los edificios: un joven de cabello negro y tez morena, ataviado con una armadura que, a simple vista, parecía muy pesada, sumado a eso en su espalda llevaba un gran espada hecha de un raro metal resplandeciente.

El joven caminaba lenta y despreocupadamente, hasta que de repente, frente a él, hace acto de aparición una figura esbelta, con una armadura de gran porte, con tintes rojizos oscuros y negros.

El joven de la espada se le acerca y lo mira, el de la armadura empieza la charla.

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar, Lelouch? –pregunta una voz masculina proveniente de dentro de la armadura.

-Los criminales, muertos. Las victimas también, la última, una chica, aparentemente llamada Air, se suicidó –dijo Lelouch con un tono neutro.

-Hmmmm, ya veo… es una lástima, es algo que de una u otra manera no podíamos evitar –dice el personaje de incógnito.

-Sí, tienes razón –dice el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar. El de la armadura lo sigue, pero luego da a conocer su verdadero rostro cuando se saca todo aquel equipamiento: un joven como de la estatura del espadachín, de cabello rojo y piel más clara –Pero bueno, ahora tenemos más conocimiento de lo que sucede aquí, Erick, es un punto a favor a pesar de las pérdidas -.

-Así es, mi estimado amigo. Ven vamos ya al cuartel antes que nos descubran… ah! y esto es una competencia de último momento jeje –dice Erick, armándose nuevamente y corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Jeje ni creas que me ganarás con eso –dice Lelouch, tomando un impulso casi inhumano y poniéndose a la par de Erick.

Ambos luchaban por el primer puesto que ni se dieron cuenta que llegaron hasta la entrada de su guarida, por lo que se dieron de bruces contra un árbol que estaba por allí cerca.

-Mierda, eso dolió –dijo Lelouch, sobándose la cabeza y notando que sangraba.

-Diablos! Sí que eres idiota –se burló Erick, con su armadura puesta.

-Cállate! Tú porque tenías tu armadura no sufriste una herida, ¡auch! –se queja el pelinegro mientras tocaba su frente.

-Pfffff… ven ya, deja de quejarte, Rias-chan te curará –dice el pelirrojo, desactivando su equipo. Ni bien lo hace se agacha y da unos pequeños golpes al suelo, revelando una entrada secreta que se abrió automáticamente.

Ambos muchachos se lanzan por el agujero, el cual tenía debajo una especie de conducto resbaladizo que los llevó rápidamente al centro de su cuartel.

Al llegar al final, los dos jóvenes se sacuden un poco, y en eso una chica de cabello azul se les acerca, vestida con un delantal de cocina.

-HaiLelouch, Hai Erick, ¿qué tal la expedición? –pregunta la chica.

-Pues todo ha ido bien, Medaka, casi me descubren pero nada fuera de lo normal –responde el pelinegro, con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole desde la frente.

-¡Le-Lelouch! ¡Estás sangrando! –exclama Medaka, corriéndose hacia él.

-¡No no, estoy bien! ¡AUCH! –grita el pelinegro cuando la chica empezó a toquetearlo en la parte afectada.

-¡Hay que curarte rápido, sino podrías emporar! –seguía diciendo la peliazul, cuando es detenida por el muchacho.

-Medaka tranquilízate, estoy bien, sólo es un golpe, Rias me curará –le dice el chico.

Medaka se detiene y le mira confundida, para después hacer un puchero de enojo.

-Pero si yo también sé curar –dice la peliazul, enojada y cruzada de brazos haciendo además el gesto antes dicho.

-… Bueno, está bien, dejaré que tú trates mi herida –le responde Lelouch, resignado pero con una sonrisa.

Medaka se sorprende y sonríe.

-¿D-De verdad? ¡Bien! –exclama ella satisfecha.

Medaka se llevó a Lelouch hacia la cocina en donde lo vería, mientras Erick quedó solo, encaminándose hacia la "sala de estar" en la guarida.

Al llegar allí, en uno de los dos sillones que estaban ubicados allí se hallaba sentada la pelirroja antes mencionada.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, hola Erick! –saluda Rias animadamente a su amigo.

-Hola Rias, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta el pelirrojo, acercándosele.

-Pues… estoy comoda, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú? –le responde ella, mirándolo de frente.

-Estoy bien, te agradezco a ti tambien –responde Erick.

-De nada –dice la chica -¿Y Lelouchdonde está? –pregunta luego.

-Ah, se fue con Medaka hacia la cocina para que le trate una herida que se hizo ni bien llegamos –responde el pelirrojo.

-¿Herida? ¿Cómo se lastimó? –pregunta de nuevo la chica.

-Pues veníamos rápido y él chocó contra un árbol, yo justo antes de impactar me qeuipé mi armadura y salí ileso –responde de nuevo el joven.

Rias se cruza de brazos, y niega con la cabeza.

-Otra vez con sus competencias baratas… Y de seguro tú lo incitaste, ¿no es así, Erick Bluefox? –interroga Rias, pero esta vez con un tono enojado que puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo.

-¡N-No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –responde Erick nervioso.

Rias lo toma de la oreja.

-Vamos a charlar un poco… -dice la pelirroja, arrastrando a Erick al sillón y obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella, mientras que el pelirrojo se quejaba de dolor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Hace casi tres semanas…**

Night Raid había conseguido derrotar al doctor Stylish, quien planeaba capturarlos a todos en un primer momento, pero más tarde optó por un simple plan B al no poder huir: eliminación, lo cual no pudo concretar.

Y ya con nuevos integrantes, el grupo de asesinos de la noche decidió buscar otro escondite, algo temporal, hasta que se calmaran las aguas.

Ahí el nuevo integrante de la banda, Susanoo, hizo todos los preparativos para ello: construyó el cuartel, lavó la ropa, también cocinó, etc. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, luego pasaron a conocer un poco a Chelsea, la segunda nueva integrante, que a pesar de su apariencia había cumplido muchas misiones de alto rango como Akame.

Luego de la espera, todos pudieron por fin entrar a su nuevo hogar (N/A: temporal, como ya os he dicho) y acomodarse.

.

Después de haber pasado una hora, la ex-general Najenda los llama a todos para informarles de algo.

-Debo decir que no sólo fui donde el Ejército Revolucionario para reclutar gente, sino también para informarme más acerca de un tema que me tiene un tanto preocupada –explica la albina, mientras encendía un cigarro. Su mirada era seria y estaba concentrada en lo que debía decir.

-¿Y eso qué es, jefa? –pregunta Akame, desconcertada.

-¿Tiene que ver con los Jaggers, no? –pregunta Tatsumi, en las mismas condiciones.

-O cualquier otro tema en la capital… -agrega Leone, como si fuera algo normal.

-No, nada de eso, es otra cosa –responde Najenda –Resulta que varios días atrás fui informada de parte de algunos soldados en el ejército que han visto a unas personas raras en las cercanías de sus límites -.

-¿Personas… raras? –pregunta Raba.

-Sí, eso es lo que me dijeron los soldados, pero es todo. Quise investigar más, sin embargo no me daba el tiempo y la información era muy escasa –responde la mujer.

-¿Creen que sean otros usuarios de teigu? –pregunta Mein.

-La verdad no lo sé, ni tampoco supieron explicármelo muy bien aquellos hombres, eso era todo lo que sabían –responde nuevamente la capitana –En todo caso nos conviene estar alertas, podemos sufrir otro ataque en cualquier momento -.

-Hai –asienten todos a la vez.

**Varios días después…**

La desaparición del doctor Stylish hizo que, en un primer momento, Esdese pensara erróneamente acerca de un escape.

Ran, quien estaba a cargo de la investigación, se acercó a la general con noticias acerca del doctor.

-Hemos terminado con la búsqueda, pero… no hemos podido encontrar alguna evidencia de donde ha podido desaparecer. Todos sus materiales de trabajo para sus experimentos seguían en su laboratorio –informa el rubio.

-Entonces no huyó… -dice Esdese –Tal como pensé… Fue asesinado -.

-Debido a que sus soldados no estaban allí, pensamos que habrá muerto en alguna batalla –revela Bors, quien acompañaba a Ran.

La peliceleste bajó la mirada, recordando a cierta castaña miembro del grupo que ella comandaba.

-Seryuu ha perdido a otra persona importante para ella –dice la general.

Y era cierto. La joven estaba muy dolida, desconsolada… sus intentos por esbozar una falsa sonrisa eran inútiles y se derrumbaron ante la mirada de su capitana, Esdese. Ella la abrazó y la calmó, dándole fuerzas para reanudar su tarea de seguirla y cumplir su sueño de "traer justicia a este mundo".

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El mundo es injusto, sí… pero hay personas que pueden cambiar eso. No habrá buenos métodos… pero es lo que se puede hacer… al menos eso es lo que dicen.

-"Estamos aquí para evitar la pérdida innecesaria de vidas, sea cual fuere el método, no permitiremos que nadie muera. Nosotros ajusticiamos por buenos medios, si es que se puede. Nunca he asesinado a nadie, pero quien sabe… a lo mejor deba ir preparándome por si no hay otra solución posible" –es lo que pensó Lelouch, mientras miraba serio, aunque perdido en sus pensamientos, como Medaka lo curaba. A unos metros, en la sala de estar estaban Erick y Rias hablando.

-¡Listo! Ya estás –anuncia la peliazul con una sonrisa, mientras se aleja del pelinegro para verlo, pero se encuentra con su mirada y su atención puesta en otro lado.

-Eh… ¿Lelouch? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? –pregunta Medaka, llamando por fin su atención.

-¿Huh? Ah si… lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas. Te agradezco que me hayas atendido, Medaka. Con tu permiso, me retiro –responde Lelouch, saliendo del lugar, dejando a la chica bastante confundida.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nos estamos leyendo hasta dentro de un corto tiempo (espero jeje), que tengan un lindo dia. **

**Les saluda El escritor de las estrellas.**


End file.
